A Herança de Nosso Grupo
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Mesmo após meses em tour com Brian, uma das muitas coisas que deixavam Curt estupefato eram todas as coisas extras e superficiais que os cercavam, em todos os momentos e de todos os jeitos possíveis. Curt/Brian


**Disclaimer:** Velvet Goldmine pertence a Todd Haynes e outras pessoas, eu não estou inclusa entre elas. Essa história foi escrita apenas por divertimento, e não estou lucrando com ela.

 **Sinopse:** E Curt sabia - é claro que ele sabia - que as coisas eram diferentes quando você era importante na indústria musical, mas ele nunca realmente percebeu a verdade daquilo até que Brian entrou em sua vida e mudou tudo. E agora, mesmo após meses em tour com Brian, uma das muitas coisas que deixavam Curt estupefato eram todas as coisas extras e superficiais que os cercavam, em todos os momentos e de todos os jeitos possíveis.

 **Ship:** Brian/Curt

 **N.A.:** Tradução da minha própria história, escrita originalmente em inglês.

Me desculpo adiantadamente pra qualquer baterista lendo isso – as opiniões dos personagens não correspondem a minha, haha.

História super aleatória, se passa em algum ponto durante os bons tempos entre Brian e Curt.

 **Capítulos:** Um, completo.

 **X_X_X**

 **A Herança de Nosso Grupo**

 _Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

 **X_X_X**

Na opinião de Curt, havia poucas coisas melhores do que ser um rockstar, ou ser parte de uma banda.

Obviamente, havia altos e baixos; tempos onde tudo era perfeito e você podia enlouquecer o público, e tempos onde eles jogariam lixo em você. Tempos onde você teria bebida à vontade e um monte de garotas ao seu redor, e tempos onde você não teria um trocado no bolso para comprar um maço de cigarros.

Mas no final, tudo valia a pena. O tipo de liberdade que tocar música lhe concedia era viciante, e como bem conhecido por ser o viciado que era Curt estava feliz com sua vida de vocalista de banda de rock.

E Curt sabia - é claro que ele sabia - que as coisas eram diferentes quando você era importante na indústria musical, mas ele nunca realmente percebeu a verdade daquilo até que Brian entrou em sua vida e mudou tudo. E agora, mesmo após meses em tour com Brian, uma das muitas coisas que deixavam Curt estupefato eram todas as coisas extras e superficiais que os cercavam, em todos os momentos e de todos os jeitos possíveis.

Era realmente um exagero. Fossem as luxuosas suítes de núpcias que eles sempre ficavam, ou os restaurante e clubes chiques que Jerry sempre insistia que eles fossem, ou as limusines caras e aviões privados, sempre havia exageros fúteis ao redor deles.

Curt não estava acostumado a nada daquilo. Ele não era estranho ao estilo de vida de um rockstar, mas parecia haver um abismo entre a vida como um músico que ele conhecera antes de Brian e a vida que ele vivia agora. Claro, ele e sua banda viajaram bastante, fizeram shows para todo tipo de público e experimentaram a camaradagem entre colegas de banda, mas tudo agora era tão diferente. Nos dias bons ele costumava beber umas cervejas geladas com os caras antes de um show, e se ele tivesse sorte, ele conseguiria um boquete de algum fã mais do que disposto, em algum banheiro público após um show; agora, a maioria das festas pós shows que eles iam estavam cheias de champanhe e vinhos chiques, servidos por algum garçom engravatado. Um garçom!

E apesar de ser esquisito e fresco demais para seus gostos, Curt com certeza não odiava aquilo tudo. Claro, ele teria aceitado ficar em qualquer lugar e ele nem iria reclamar se ele tivesse que se enfiar em um quartinho com os Ratttz em algum motel de beira de estrada, mas era bom pra caralho dividir uma suíte de núpcias com Brian em todo lugar que eles iam, tendo o privilégio de transar com Brian em lençóis de cetim e a privacidade de não ter ninguém xeretando ao redor deles. E sempre havia serviço de quarto caro no dia seguinte, e uma infinidade de toalhas limpas.

Mas é claro, nem tudo era elegante e limpo; as orgias que ele testemunhou desde que ele se juntou a turnê do Venus in Furs eram de fazer inveja a qualquer outra coisa que ele fizera antes, e ele sempre via uma quantidade alarmante de cocaína, compartilhada entre todos do modo que um baseado seria em um show hippie, uma quantidade que chocava até um junkie experiente como ele. Eram por essas coisas que Curt sabia que todos eles estavam exagerando, pose elegante ou não. Eles exageravam do mesmo jeito que Curt fizera quando ele se viciou em heroína na primeira tour dos Ratttz. Eles apenas tinham um estilo diferente.

E Curt nem podia dizer que não gostava do estilo; era divertido. Ele adorava olhar para eles, adorava ver as roupas frequentemente ridículas e as respostas enlatadas para a imprensa. Eles estavam fazendo alguma diferença do jeito deles, e se eles conseguiam chocar e ofender alguns conservadores imbecis no meio do caminho… bem, aquela devia ser uma das melhores partes de ser um rockstar, não?

Mas. Mesmo assim.

A coisa sobre o estilo glam é que podia ficar ótimo para algumas pessoas - Mandy e a maior parte das garotas da Bijou ficavam ótimas, e mesmo caras como o Trevor conseguiam parecer decentes a maior parte do tempo. E mesmo que Curt achasse que ele ficaria ridículo se tentasse se montar completamente no estilo glam, algo com peles ou penas e porcarias desse tipo, ele sabia que ficava bem quando usava só um pouquinho do estilo glam - como uma camisa de glitter dourada, delineador e sapatos de plataforma. Mas para algumas pessoas, ficava apenas… bizarro.

Como aquela garota dos figurinos que sempre seguia Brian de um lado pro outro como um cachorrinho apaixonado; ela parecia estar tão confortável em roupas apertadas e salto alto como Curt estaria se fosse obrigado a usar um tuxedo.

Ou como aquele baterista novo do Venus in Furs, aquele que Brian não parava de reclamar.

— Curt, eu juro que não sei por que eu contratei ele.

Curt estava espalhado na imensa cama, contente em permanecer na preguiça por algum tempo. Brian estava do outro lado do quarto, sentado na frente de um espelho e penteando seu cabelo azul. Seu rosto estava despido de qualquer maquiagem e ele vestia apenas um roupão azul-claro de cetim, de aparência delicada. Na opinião de Curt, ele estava mais tentador do que nunca.

— Sério. Por que eu fiz isso? Que diabos eu estava pensando?

Se Curt fosse tentar adivinhar, cocaína era provavelmente tudo o que Brian tinha na cabeça na ocasião.

— Ele é tão ruim assim? - Curt acabou dizendo, optando por não dar voz às suas ideias, pois Brian era estranhamente defensivo de seus hábitos de drogado.

— Ele é um pesadelo!

Uh. Curt não conhecia ele direito; ele o conhecia meio por cima, por no máximo uns três ou quatro meses. Nesse meio tempo, o garoto teve pelo menos uns quatro cortes de cabelo diferentes, cada um pior do que o outro. Combinado isso ao quão desajeitado ele era vestindo saltos plataforma e o modo envergonhado com o qual ele usava suas calças apertadas, o garoto simplesmente parecia não ter sido feito para essa vida. Curt suspeitava que Brian não gostasse dele justamente por isso, julgando pela expressão de Brian quando ele olhava para cada nova monstruosidade que o garoto fazia com o cabelo.

— Quer dizer, sim, eu te entendo, mas… o que você quer fazer sobre isso?

Brian se virou para ele então, o pente ainda em suas mãos e uma expressão inquieta em seu rosto.

— Ainda não tenho certeza, mas estou pensando em demiti-lo.

Ééé, Curt estava certo então; ele bem que achou que ele não iria durar muito.

Pena. O garoto era bom o suficiente, tinha um bom feeling quando tocava, boa técnica. Mas aquilo provavelmente não era bom o suficiente para uma banda que levava seu estilo e estética tão a sério quanto sua música - se não mais.

E havia ainda outro sério problema: o garoto tinha algum tipo de delírio de grandeza, achando que ele era um dos astros principais da banda. Ele não perdia uma oportunidade de se mostrar e fazer solos de bateria, não parecendo entender que bateristas deviam ficar mais em segundo plano em uma banda como a Venus in Furs, e Curt sabia que isso irritava Brian profundamente.

— Você acha que eu tenho razão? Que eu devia fazer isso?

Curt franziu as sobrancelhas, pego de surpresa. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

Não era algo que ele jamais faria em sua banda - ele provavelmente só diria para o moleque maneirar com as baquetas. Mas essa era a banda de Brian, e os negócios de Brian só diziam respeito a ele.

— Eu não sei Brian. Por que tu tá me perguntando isso?

Curt não havia ficado nada feliz com as _sugestões_ que Jerry havia feito sobre mudanças que Curt deveria fazer com os Ratttz, e ele tinha pensado que Brian também não gostaria se ele começasse a dizer pra ele como fazer seu trabalho.

Então, por que Brian estava olhando para ele com os lábios franzidos, naquele jeito impaciente?

— Eu só perguntei sua opinião. Não é nada complicado.

E Brian só continuou a olhar pra ele, pente esquecido e seus braços cruzados, como se Curt estivesse sendo burro por perguntar. Como se eles sempre falassem daquilo.

Só por isso, Curt demorou pra dar a ele uma resposta, se esticando preguiçosamente na cama, observando o modo como os olhos de Brian se estreitaram em sua direção.

— Ah, é foda, Brian. Eu não sei; ele é um cara da sua banda, você decide o que fazer com ele.

Brian não pareceu satisfeito com aquela resposta, mas Curt ainda estava perdido.

— Por que me perguntar isso?

— Por que eu valorizo a sua opinião, é claro. E você tem mais experiência em bandas do que eu.

Curt suspirou, se sentando na cama, suas costas contra a cabeceira.

— Sim, mas eu sou só o líder de uma banda de garagem improvisada. Você é a estrela aqui.

— Bobagem. Você também é uma estrela. E no final, é tudo sobre música.

— É mesmo?

Brian estava começando a parecer mal humorado agora, torcendo seus lindos lábios de um jeito que distraia Curt da discussão que estavam tendo.

— Por que você não me dá uma resposta direta?

Por Cristo, parecia que Brian não iria deixar esse tópico morrer. Às vezes ele se comportava daquele jeito, insistindo no mesmo assunto até Curt ou dar uma resposta a ele ou até Curt mandar ele calar a boca aos berros.

Curt achava esse hábito irritante pra caralho, mas se ele gritasse com Brian agora, ele passaria o resto do dia mal-humorado e isso só faria Curt se sentir mais puto, e ele não queria um dia recheado de silêncios pesados e olhares ressentidos. Curt não queria brigar com ele; Brian estava particularmente sexy naquela manhã, de um jeito desgrenhado, e Curt ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir comer ele antes que eles precisassem deixar o quarto e se prepararem para mais um dia de ensaios.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Me diga de novo por que você quer demitir o cara.

— Curt, eu acabei de te falar - Brian reclamou, e Curt não pode culpá-lo por sua irritação, não quando sua mente tinha viajado e se desconcentrado várias vezes quando Brian estava falando com ele mais cedo - É mais porque ele está sempre se destacando, de um jeito ruim. Ele nunca se encaixa com a banda.

— Ele não tem nada do estilo de vocês - Curt concordou.

— Exatamente.

— E ele parece pensar que ele é algum tipo de versão glam do John Bonham.

— EU SEI! Onde diabos ele acha que tá, em uma banda de heavy metal?

— Um garoto do tipo dele provavelmente passou a adolescência ouvindo Creedence e Yardbirds e todo tipo de rock macho, e agora só tá reproduzindo o que ele sabe.

— Por acaso eu pareço - ou minha música parece – com a de um rock star machão?

Curt balançou a cabeça.

— Olha Brian, é como eu disse. Não sei por que tu quer minha opinião, mas é basicamente isso. O garoto é talentoso, mas ele é exibido e não se encaixa com vocês nos shows ou mesmo nos ensaios. Ele provavelmente devia estar tocando em algum outro tipo de banda, não numa glam.

— Então você realmente não acha que eu estou sendo injusto?

Curt olhou para Brian, um tanto divertido. Da onde veio aquilo? Brian não era inseguro desse jeito.

— Honestamente… você liga pra isso?

— Pra falar a verdade, não - Brian admitiu com um sorriso embaraçado, fazendo Curt rir - É só que, ele é nosso terceiro baterista em menos de um ano. Eu me preocupo com o que os fãs vão pensar. Eu não quero parecer mal.

Curt deu de ombros.

— Você queria meu conselho, certo? - Brian assentiu - Certo. Na minha experiência, os fãs gostam e se importam primeiro com o vocalista. Eles geralmente gostam dos guitarristas também, e às vezes eles até lembram o nome do baixista. Mas acredite; a maioria dos fãs não dá a mínima para os bateristas.

Brian riu daquilo, uma risada alta e genuína que fez todo o seu rosto se iluminar, e fez Curt sorrir também. Porra, ele era tão, mas tão lindo, perfeito em todos os sentidos.

— Isso é - isso é _cruel_ , Curt.

— Hey, é a verdade - e como eu disse, eu falo da minha experiência.

— Da sua?

Brian pareceu imediatamente interessado, se levantando de seu assento e se aproximando da cama. Curt apenas sorriu, olhando pra ele.

— É. Antes de eu assumir o vocal dos Ratttz, eu era o baterista. Eu só comecei a cantar porque o vocalista se mandou em uma noite no meio de um show e nunca voltou, e ninguém mais queria assumir os vocais e então eu pensei… que se foda, eu vou tentar. E cara… a diferença é gritante.

— Eu não sabia disso. É difícil imaginar você fazer qualquer outra coisa que não seja cantar - Brian disse, sua voz suave, seus olhos arregalados em excitamento, olhando para Curt como se ele houvesse contado algum segredo revolucionário, e não uma história aleatória de seu passado de merda.

Curt já havia notado Brian se comportando daquele jeito com ele, mas isso ainda deixava Curt sem saber o que fazer. Era estranho ser lembrado desse jeito de que Brian era seu _fã_ — e não um fã qualquer, mas um _enorme_ fã, o tipo de fã que conseguiu comprar cópias das revistas locais de merda que tinham reviews de uma página sobre os Wylde Ratttz, e como ele mesmo contara para Curt uma vez, Brian conseguira até uma das muito limitadas cópias do primeiro EP que eles lançaram. Era tão _estranho_. Quer dizer, saber que alguém tão bom quanto Brian admirava ele dessa forma era lisonjeiro, mas mesmo assim. Estranho.

— Eu gostava de bater as baquetas o mais forte que eu pudesse, mas eu prefiro berrar no palco, mesmo. Não é algo que eu digo pra todo mundo, mas… é. Meu ponto é, eu duvido que seus fãs vão se importar. Eles estão lá pra ver você, e não vão ligar muito pra quem mais está no palco.

Curt estava falando o que ele sabia ser verdade - havia vários tipos de bandas, e a Venus in Furs era essencialmente Brian. Ele podia trocar a inteira banda se ele quisesse, e a maioria dos fãs não iria nem perceber. Eles estavam lá para ver Brian, e todos os outros eram dispensáveis.

Talvez outra pessoa protestaria contra esse modo de pensar um tanto frio e prático, mas Brian não. Ele apenas deu de ombros e se sentou na cama - ou melhor dizendo, se sentou em Curt, se acomodando em suas coxas sem esforço.

— Então eu acho que vou ter que começar a procurar outro baterista. De novo - Brian suspirou suavemente, tão próximo do rosto de Curt que ele conseguiu sentir a respiração dele em sua bochecha.

Curt amava ter Brian tão próximo dele desse jeito, com seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e suas longas pernas preguiçosamente posicionadas ao redor de seus quadris. Tão de perto assim ele era ainda mais belo, com aquele olhar falsamente recatado que sempre deixava Curt sem fôlego.

Incapaz de continuar resistindo, ele beijou Brian bem lentamente, suavemente beijando seus lábios entre os seus e usando uma de suas mãos para agarrar sua bunda, adorando a sensação do cetim contra suas mãos e a pele de Brian, engolindo o gemido ofegante de Brian com sua própria boca. Brian respondeu com o mesmo apetite, começando a se mover devagar em seu colo, esfregando-se contra a ereção de Curt.

Ainda agarrando a bunda de Brian, Curt quebrou o beijo com a intenção de começar a beijar o pescoço de Brian, mas notou que ele havia começado a falar… de novo. Jesus. Por que eles não podiam transar como pessoas normais?

— O quê?

Curt sabia que sua voz soava irritada e que Brian notou isso, pois seu sorriso se tornou um tanto envergonhado.

— Desculpe. Acho que isso tudo ainda tá na minha cabeça.

Curt suspirou, tentando controlar seu temperamento. Como Brian podia esperar que Curt _falasse_ , ou ainda pior, _pensasse_ quando ele _ainda_ estava esfregando seu corpo contra sua ereção?

— Escute, contanto que você consiga alguém que saiba o que fazer e que seja bonitinho, está tudo resolvido. Especialmente se ele for bonitinho, porque isso é o que mais importa na sua banda.

Curt tentou beijar Brian novamente para fazer ele se calar de vez, mas notou que todo o corpo de Brian havia se endurecido em seus braços - e endurecido de uma maneira nada divertida.

— Brian? - Curt tentou perguntar, um pouco preocupado dessa vez.

— Você está dizendo que a música não é a parte mais importante pra mim?

Ah. Merda.

— Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

— Foi exatamente assim que soou pra mim.

Brian já havia tirado os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e tentava descer de seu colo, mas Curt o segurou no lugar pelos quadris, ainda tentando salvar a situação.

— Me desculpa, ok? Eu só quis dizer que a estética é tão importante pra você quanto a música, não que é mais.

Brian balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sei o tipo de merda que eu digo pra imprensa, mas você dizendo isso dessa maneira me faz parecer realmente superficial. Eu achei que, entre todos, você entenderia o que eu estou tentando fazer.

Brian havia parado de tentar escapar, mas ele parecia infeliz agora, sua testa franzida. Ele não estava assim por irritação; era um sinal de que ele estava ficando realmente chateado.

Curt sabia que ele tinha que agir com cautela então, porque Brian podia ficar bastante emotivo em apenas um instante. Ele podia realmente ser um pé no saco às vezes, sendo mais sensível e difícil do que qualquer mulher que Curt já conhecera.

Normalmente ele estaria pouco se fodendo se alguém era sensível demais para ficar magoado por algumas palavras duras, mas Curt não ousaria arriscar ferir os sentimentos de Brian. Uma vez ele havia impiedosamente criticado e até ridicularizado um figurino que Brian excitadamente havia lhe mostrado, apenas para assistir em algo que se assemelhava a horror como a confiança natural de Brian se desmanchou em um segundo, e como seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas não derramadas. Curt se sentira como o pior imbecil do mundo, e prometera a si mesmo que ele faria de tudo para nunca mais colocar aquela expressão magoada e vulnerável no rosto de Brian.

— Eu entendo, Brian. Não é superficial. Eu não acho que é. Eu sei lá, é diferente do modo como eu vejo música, e apresentação. Eu não sou de fazer video clipes e ter um guarda roupa elaborado com performances teatrais e o que diabos for; eu só gosto de pisar em um palco e enlouquecer.

— Eu sempre tive inveja disso. Do modo como você se perde em uma música, é intenso pra caralho, eu nunca vi nada parecido. Eu nunca poderia ficar desse jeito no palco. Eu preciso de controle total para uma performance.

Brian já não tinha mais aquela expressão infeliz no rosto, e Curt poderia ter suspirado em alívio por ter evitado o drama.

— Nah. Não tem porque me invejar, a gente só toca de jeitos diferentes. E as suas apresentações são sempre perfeitas.

— Eu sempre tomo muito cuidado para que elas sejam assim.

— É, nota-se. Mas foi isso que eu quis dizer; eu sei o quão importante a música é pra você. Eu só quis dizer que o visual é importante também. São eles que deixam a coisa toda ideal. É como… como aquela citação sua, aquela que sempre mencionam nos jornais.

— Rock and roll é uma prostituta, que deve ser montada?

As sobrancelhas de Brian se ergueram um pouco em seu rosto, e ele tinha um sorriso naqueles lábios suculentos. Porra, ele era tão, mas tão sexy.

— É, alguma coisa assim. Eu acho que só quis dizer que você precisa arrumar um baterista que é bonito _e_ bom, não apenas um que seja bom. E não apenas um que seja bonito, também.

— Hm. Suponho que você esteja certo.

— Claro que estou. O garoto que você tem agora é bom o suficiente, ele só não é bonito o bastante pra você.

— E ele é exibido.

— É, tem isso também.

— Pobre Ricky. Eu nunca vi alguém tão incapaz de conseguir um corte de cabelo decente.

Ah sim, Ricky! Esse era o nome do garoto. Curt nunca conseguia se lembrar disso por muito tempo. Não que importasse muito agora, com o lance da demissão e talz.

— Talvez você devesse chamar uma garota pra ser baterista. Mulheres geralmente têm um senso de estilo bem melhor do que caras.

— Talvez. Mulheres geralmente cuidam mais dos cabelos. Nunca conheci uma garota capaz de fazer um desastre tão grande no cabelo, do jeito que o Ricky faz toda semana.

Curt riu daquilo.

— Hey, não precisa ficar tirando sarro de cortes de cabelo feio dos outros só porque você é incapaz de conseguir um.

— O que você quer dizer?

Curt sorriu largamente.

— Eu quis dizer que você ainda seria gostoso mesmo que você fosse careca, ou mesmo que você usasse aquele corte de merda que o Ricky tá usando agora.

Brian chegou a estremecer com a ideia.

— Nem eu conseguiria ficar bem naquela monstruosidade.

— Nah. Você ficaria bem em qualquer coisa. É por causa do seu rosto.

— O que tem meu rosto?

— Tem que o seu rosto é perfeito, ué.

Brian ruborizou um pouco diante do elogio e Curt não pode evitar um sorriso, sempre feliz em fazer Brian corar como uma garotinha.

— Você não me viu com todos os cortes de cabelo que existem.

— Acho que eu vi o suficiente.

— Você viu?

O sorriso de Curt era quase maníaco agora, e Brian começou a parecer preocupado.

— E como exatamente você viu isso?

— A Mandy me mostrou uma caixinha cheia de fotos suas.

Brian soltou um grunhido exagerado, e Curt teve que rir.

— Você era uma gracinha de hippie, mas você era sexy pra caralho com aquele cabelo longo.

— Eu não tenho certeza se gosto da ideia de você e Mandy ficando próximos desse jeito.

Curt achou que ele não gostaria. Considerando o jeito que Brian era, ele provavelmente gostaria que ele e Mandy se odiassem. Brian gostava de se sentir desejado e gostava de ter seu ego massageado, e que maneira melhor de sentir isso do que ter sua esposa e seu amante ressentindo um ao outro?

Mas Curt gostava de Mandy; na maior parte do tempo ela era legal. Claro, talvez ela sentisse um pouco de ciúmes de como Curt passava muito mais tempo com Brian do que ela, mas ela era sempre amigável com Curt, o que era mais do que ele podia dizer da maior parte das pessoas da Bijou.

— A Mandy é legal. E ela prometeu me mostrar uma foto sua no estilo mod, tão logo ela consiga achar isso.

— Boa sorte encontrando aquilo - Brian murmurou baixinho, irritado.

— Aposto que você era sexy como mod, também. Eu duvido que você já tenha tido um corte de cabelo feio.

— Todo garoto que passou pelo ensino médio teve um corte de cabelo feio, Curt. Eu não sou exceção.

Aquilo fez Curt parar e ficar olhando em choque para Brian.

— Eu queria poder culpar meus pais, mas eu sou o único culpado.

— Você tem que me mostrar, ou eu nunca vou acreditar.

— De jeito nenhum.

Curt colocou ambas as mãos ao redor da esbelta cintura de Brian, trazendo ele pra mais perto.

— Baby… por favor? Você me deixou todo curioso.

Brian colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Curt, e lentamente balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que eu não tenho fotos dessa época, o que é sinceramente uma benção.

Curt não esperava a onda de decepção que veio com as palavras de Brian; ele estava realmente curioso pra saber se era verdade ou se Brian estava exagerando.

— Descreve pra mim como era?

Brian suspirou, começando a massagear os ombros de Curt.

— Não era muito diferente do corte de cabelo mod, era só… mais feio.

— Baby, eu não vi o corte de cabelo mod. Eu quero detalhes!

Brian suspirou novamente.

— Eu era um adolescente impressionável, e era o auge da Beatlemania na Inglaterra…

Curt demorou alguns segundos para entender exatamente o que Brian havia dito, mas uma vez que ele o fez, ele explodiu em uma risada.

— Pare de rir!

— Um corte estilo tigela, sério?

— _Todos_ os adolescentes britânicos tinham um desses na época!

Curt ainda estava rindo - apenas a ideia de Brian usar um corte de cabelo de tigela era ridícula.

— Mesmo assim. Quer dizer, era provavelmente engraçado, mas aposto que não te deixou feio. Você provavelmente sempre foi um menino bonito.

Brian parecia estar mais divertido do que irritado, se balançando levemente e ainda se segurando aos ombros de Curt.

— E quanto a você? Já teve algum corte de cabelo feio?

— Sim, sim. Vários. Garotos americanos sempre têm cortes de cabelo terríveis. Eu só comecei a parecer decente quando eu comecei a deixar meu cabelo crescer.

— Difícil de imaginar. Você é tão lindo.

A voz de Brian era suave, mas os seus olhos estavam atentos e curiosos, e ele olhava para Curt intensamente, como se tentando imaginar Curt com um corte de cabelo feio.

— Nah, eu sou passável. Meio comum. Você que é o lindo aqui, cabelo incluído.

Cabelo incluído, de fato - especialmente o cabelo atual de Brian, porque Curt amava aquele corte e aquela cor. A princípio ele achou que seria muito duro e espetado ao toque, mas logo descobriu que continuava macio como sempre. Curt adorava agarrar aquele cabelo azul entre seus dedos quando Brian o chupava, amava o modo como os fios de cabelo faziam cócegas em seu queixo quando Brian estava em um humor mais amoroso e colocava sua cabeça em seu peito.

— De jeito nenhum que você é só passável, Curt. Você é lindo. E sexy pra caralho.

Brian sempre tinha aquele olhar intenso em seu rosto quando ele falava de alguma coisa que o fazia se sentir passional. Ele estava olhando agora para Curt com esse olhar no rosto, e Curt podia sentir que ele estava ficando duro só pela intensidade daquele olhar.

— Hm. Pensando bem, você é o especialista em beleza aqui.

— Isso mesmo - Brian deu um sorriso torto - E você deveria se curvar a minha experiência.

— Hmm. Eu deveria, é?

Curt colocou suas mãos nos quadris de Brian, deixando ele ainda mais perto; Brian apenas sorriu, livre e brincalhão como ele tão raramente era.

— Sim, você deveria. Na verdade, você deveria até me agradecer!

— Ah é?

Curt moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e em um rápido movimento ele virou Brian na cama, colocando-o de costas e subindo em cima dele.

— Bem, então eu acho que tenho que te mostrar o quão grato eu me sinto.

A única resposta de Brian foi desamarrar seu roupão e expor seu corpo despido. Contente em esquecer palavras pelos próximos minutos, Curt o pressionou contra o colchão e o beijou, esquecendo tudo sobre bateristas e horríveis cortes de cabelos.

 **FIM**

 **N.A.²:** Wow, faz muito tempo desde que eu escreve uma fanfic de Velvet Goldmine, mas há uns meses atrás eu fiz um trabalho de faculdade sobre o filme, e acabei me inspirando pra escrever essa história.

O título vem da música The Whole Shebang, da trilha sonora do filme.

Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre bem vindos e desejados!


End file.
